Episode 5835 (3rd February 2011)
Plot Moira and John take the wooden plank Brenda uses to try and hit Andy off her and guide her inside to try and calm her down. Henshall tries to explain to Katie why he doctored her statement when Gennie arrives and tells them about Brenda going to have it out with Andy and he heads to Butlers. Andy's frustrated at being the target of abuse when Gennie and Henshall arrive. Brenda expresses her wish that she'd hit Andy himself before asking Moira for something to drink. Gennie tries to lead Brenda out, but Brenda leaves herself, irritated by the fussing. Gennie's worried when Brenda hits the bottle and tells her to go away. Andy reluctantly concedes not to press charges against Brenda, but is wound up by Henshall's smugness and confronts him, knowing he has to back down again. Angry, Andy tells Moira and John that he's moving back to the village and won't give up without a fight. Returning from Butlers, Henshall swears to Katie he's sure Andy's responsible and will prove it when Katie voices her concern that Andy might not be responsible after all. Lisa tries to get away from Derek at the end of the show. Derek's aware of her behaviour as he congratulates Zak on Samson's performance. Derek accepts Zak's invitation to join them for tea. Holding back from the others, Lisa tells Derek to think of an excuse and stay away from them. Zak picks up that something's amiss with Lisa when she shies away from him. Paddy reassures Aaron he's not doing anything wrong when he catches him on the way out to meet Flynn. Aaron starts to enjoy himself with Flynn and they agree to meet up again tomorrow when Flynn has to go home early. Scarlett returns and moves into Victoria Cottage. She thanks Chas for talking Katie into letting her stay. Edna disapproves of Pearl and Dermot's blatant flirtation. Edna warns Pearl how Alan will feel about her growing attachment to Dermot and Pearl tells Dermot they can only be friends. Hazel is put out when Paddy insists she and Jackson join him, Chas and Scarlett for a drink. Chas lets on to her and Jackson that Aaron's out with a friend in town. Although Jackson thanks Chas for her honestly, it's clear he's upset by the news. Back at home, Jackson asks Hazel to turn his video camera on before leaving. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *DS Nick Henshall - Michael McKell *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Mia Macey - Sapphire Elia *Dermot Macey - Frank Kelly *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Derek Benrose - Stephen Bent *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke Guest cast *Flynn Buchanan - Ryan Prescott Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard, living room, kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Connelton Primary School - Assembly hall, playground and corridor *Bar West - Bar *Dale Head - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,940,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes